


Turmoil; Fight or Flight.

by OrangezAndLemonz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, girl sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangezAndLemonz/pseuds/OrangezAndLemonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer returns to Gabriel, Castiel and Ellie, but was it really him that tried creating the apocalypse?<br/>Ellie tries to regain her memory with the help of Luci and co, but who is she really? What kind of life did she have before?<br/>Sam and Gabriel attempt a relationship to Dean's disappointment but his relationship with Castiel is just starting itself.<br/>In this, Ellie journey's to regain lost memories, Luci tries to prove his innocence, Sam and Gabriel fight for forbidden love and Dean and Cas go on a dangerous journey to save each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turmoil; Fight or Flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first fanfiction (Y) I'm terrible with past tense and present tense so I apologise if it alternates. Feel free to give advice ^~^ I hope you like it! -incomplete chapter-

Another night of fitful nightmares result in Ellie waking up in a cold sweat. Again. Her ears rung from the piercing screeches that plagued her dreams most nights. Her friends thought she was a prophet. After all, how could a normal human have such dreams and hear the angels high pitched chattering?  
Ellie wasn’t a normal human. All evidence she had gathered points away from that. The noises she hears aren’t always screeches. Only, she tends to stop understanding them by the end of the dream as she wakes up. How did she know they were angels? Cause her friends are angels, and they’re kind of a part of her life.  
You may have heard of the famous “Winchester siblings.” Sam and Dean Winchester. Some of the best hunters out there. But what you won’t hear about it their little half-sister who is also a hunter. Who tends to be forgotten... Who is always forgotten. No matter how good she is.  
She lets out a sigh and pushes her fingers through her damp hair. After staying like this for a while, she drops her arms and peels the covers away, slowly sitting up. Her head spinning and an overwhelming nauseous feeling runs through her body. Her breathing is still rapid, her heart beating loudly. Taking a few moments to calm down she checks the clock by her bed, then rechecks it 3 times before she realises it is a little past four in the morning.  
Swinging her legs off the bed, she grabs her glasses. Her feet hit the cold laminated floor with a gentle thud and the soft padding of footsteps can only just be heard as she makes her way to the kitchen. On her way, she grabs her metal bar; her replacement for a katana in the case she actually kills a possible intruder. She didn’t think that would go down well with the local Sheriff.  
As she tiptoes down the bottom hall she noticed the kitchen light was on.  
‘Who’s up at this time?’ she wonders to herself. A silhouette appears in the doorway, startling her. Swinging the bar up she lunges slightly, the figure ducking to miss her attack. They let out a “yelp” as they dropped to the floor, Ellie’s bar landing with a thud in the carpet, her posture tense and ready to fight or “flight.”  
“Jesus, Ellie! Watch where you’re swinging that thing!” he hissed through the shadows. Ellie’s shoulders sagged in relief as she recognised the voice.  
“Oh, Gabe! You gave me a fright!” She exclaimed. She looked up to see the crouched dark shape of Gabriel Novak, struggling to his feet. His small-for-his-age frame shuddered as he eyed the bar nervously.  
“’You gave me a fright!’” he mimics her British accent, making it as stereotypical as possible. “Well, at least you’re not the one with a metal bar being swung at their head!”  
“Don’t mimic me asshole. “ She replies with a sneer. “What happened to your super-angel powers, anyway, Ga~be?” Ellie teases, pouting at his gibe.  
“You know I try to be more human around you... I tend to shut off because it’s supposed to be, oh you know, “safe” here?” He emphasises safe, still eyeing the bar.  
“What’s got you so jumpy?” she says more tenderly. She manoeuvres the bar so it’s over one shoulder and proceeds to march into the kitchen. “Coffee?”  
“Sure, I was about to make one before you attacked me.” He avoids her question. She hears him saunter into the kitchen after her, slouching at the stained oak table. Her back tingles as she feels his eyes follow her as she moves around the work surfaces; mashing the coffee beans, putting them in the machine, boiling the water. Finally she stirs and brings the hot tangy liquid to his waiting hands. She notices cuts on his knuckles, but keeps her mouth shut. She sips her own tea, taking in the creamy sweet warmth that spreads down her tongue, hitting each taste bud bringing them alive, and finally heating her throat down to her stomach. She sits absorbed in the magic of her first tea of the day.  
“Oh, so typically British, Ell. Tsk, this is America, you should accept the beautiful liquid known as “coffee” my dear.” He makes a pointed sip of his drink, gulping and sighing. “You make them so perfectly. You have a magic touch.” He winks at her, then focuses back on his cup.  
“What’s up, Gabe? You disappear for months and now you’re back? You just seem so distant...” Her voice goes quiet as she notices his eyes glaze. “Gabe?” She reaches out her hand to touch his.

“It’s Sammy... Dean won’t let me see her.” He replies with a sigh.  
“He does have just cause. I mean, you did kill him a couple of hundred times. And messed them around... And humiliated them on tv.” She gives a soft laugh, remembering Sam’s account of how she had to face the camera with a serious look on her face and tell it “I have genital herpes.” Gabe must have been thinking the same, as his eyes glint mischievously and his smirk returns.  
“Oh that was fun. Sam’s face! It was a picture.” He looks up. “She forgave me.” his tone becoming serious once more. “It’s just Dea-“ he’s cut off at the sound of the front door slamming open. Before she can blink, he’s gone. Ellie grabs her bar and coasts down the hall, heart racing.  
She skids to a halt. “Bobby?” the older man’s face is covered in blood and dirt, his cheeks puffed with effort. A hessian burlap sack hangs over one shoulder, bulging at the seams. More blood, this time dripping onto the porch.  
“Ya’ gonna stand there all day or are ya’ gonna do something productive and give me a hand?” he snaps.  
“Right! Sorry.” Ellie throws the bar to the side and stands awkwardly, and throws her hands up. “What am I to do?”  
“Lay some paper down, I don’t wanna spoil my floor again.” She looks up at Gabe who just shrugs and continues to hold the door. He suppresses a giggle, curiosity in his eyes. “Well come on! Can’t stand hear all day, ya’ idgit” his patience begins to wear. She runs off and returns only moments later, laying a trail of news paper stacked in double and triple sheets. Bobby treads carefully along the trail, leaving small pools and drips of blood in his wake.  
“What’s in the bag?” her eyes widen as a heavier flow of blood spills out as the bag shifts and strains.  
“Well somebody’s on their period” Gabe laughs at his own quip, and continues to chuckle more as Bobby throws a scowl over his shoulder.  
“Who, me or the vamp?” he returns.  
“Touché.” He cocks his eyebrows, giving them a wiggle.  
“Hold up a minute. Vamp?” she looks startled. “Why-on-EARTH did you bring it hear?!” her voice rises to a kind of shriek.  
“Calm yo’ tits little one, I’m sure he has it under control. You do have it under control don’t you?” They reach the kitchen and Bobby throws the bag on the table, splattering the metallic red liquid on the table and Ellie’s arm. She wipes it off, used to being covered in blood.  
“Of course I do.” He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Make us a brew, Ell.” He explains what happened as he sips his coffee. About him following a demon trail, accidentally running into a Vampire nest, the fight and the flight. About getting away but having one follow him and him cutting it up.


End file.
